Sweet Heat
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: The best laid plans often have snags and on occasion can lead to an unexpected surprise. And for these two...well that just makes it all the better. only adding spice to their relationship. Fair warning...this is Slash. Not your thing, hey no problem, walk away. If you read on...well...*smirks*.


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! And most certainly I couldn't do it without her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **_

**_Another three word prompt...my brain needed it! It helps clear the brain and I can get back to work! Gives me an outlet for all the thoughts that are running through my brain...trust me it is always on overdrive!_**

**_The three words for this prompt were: The Incredible Hulk, Mentos, hot sauce. The prompt was given to me by my wonderful sister who shares my brain ( and she knows what I mean) Katupnorth! Here you go Sis- hope you enjoy it!_**

Gibbs sat in the meeting with SECNAV, Leon, and Tobias and wondered if putting a bullet in his foot would be an acceptable excuse to get the hell out of there. They had been going round and round for hours about their last joint op. It was done, over and nothing was going to change that.

Sure, there were things that could have been done differently as there were in just about every op. You learned from it and moved on. This time no one was seriously hurt, only a few scrapes and bruises and for once Tony wasn't on the receiving end.

It was a damn good thing considering it was their anniversary and he had his own plans for the man tonight. Chuckling to himself, he realized he was turning into a sentimental old fool. It was all Tony's fault and honestly, he wouldn't change a thing. Took him too long to let himself live again and living was exactly what he was doing.

Gibbs glared at Leon trying to send the message that he was ready to leave - enough was enough. It didn't work; all he got was a small shake of his head. Fornell however saw the humor in the moment and sent him a knowing smirk.

Fornell leaned in closer and whispered. "Got something planned with your boy, Jethro?"

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. "Really Tobias? Three years and you're still calling him 'my boy'?"

"Gets a rise out of you doesn't it?" shrugging his shoulders. "Seriously, do you have something planned?"

"Tony's cooking dinner-"

"Damn! Bet he's making his sauce. Hell, _I'd_ marry him for that."

"I don't share! He's mine."

"Spoil sport. Just want some of his cooking."

"We'll have you and Emily over next week, ok?"

Tobias smiled. "Do you have something planned for him?"

"Yep. Asked for time off for us both last month. Leon gave us two weeks and I'm surprising him with a trip to Magnum land."

Tobias looked at Gibbs in surprise. "You're taking time off? Hell, that's going to be one hell of a surprise in and of itself, and Hawaii to boot? Nice going Jethro."

"He's worth it. Making changes Tobias, he's too important for me to screw this up. Simple as that."

"'Bout damn time. Only took you three ex-wives to get it right", he smirked, nudging the man with his shoulder.

Gibbs sent the man a glare and Tobias raised his hands in surrender. "It's your agent's fault we're even here Tobias. If Slacks had listened to Tony he wouldn't have three bruised ribs and two black eyes." Gibbs growled.

"Trust me he's been reprimanded. The Director is not pleased with him. This will be going in his permanent file."

"Good."

"Don't disagree with you Jethro." Smirking at his friend with a gleam in his eye, "Maybe I should try to poach Tony again. Now that you're married, he might want a break."

"Never gonna happen."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was working on the sauce, running through everything that needed to be done before Jethro came home in his mind. The wine was breathing, the pasta was ready to be cooked, Tiramisu was finished, and his presents were wrapped.

So far so good. Now all he had to do was set the table and take care of the last minute touches. He couldn't wait to see the look on the older man's face when he saw the gifts. He'd gotten lucky with a few things; and yes, he was sure that Jet would tell him he went overboard, but who cared? He loved searching for things that the man would appreciate yet never do for himself.

He headed upstairs to finish making the bed with new sheets before he arranged the Mentos on the comforter in the shape of a heart. He was such a sap, but the man loved the damn candies and always got this _look_ on his face when he indulged in them. For that look alone, he would gladly turn into a romantic sap.

That done, Tony headed back down stairs to put the finishing touches on the sauce. He'd purchased some special Greene's Gourmet Hot Sauce, Atomic Habanero flavor, to add the heat Jethro loved so much to his Nonna's sauce.

When he saw what time it was, he kicked his ass into gear. Though there wasn't a definitive time for the meeting to end, he wanted to make sure that everything was ready to go when Jethro walked in the door. Tasting the sauce, he decided it was ready, save the hot sauce. He grabbed the bottle a bit rougher than he had intended and the top popped off dousing him thoroughly; it was all over his shirt and pants.

"Shit!" Looking down at the mess bleeding through his clothing, he knew he didn't have time for another shower but he sure as hell was going to have to change. The sauce was seeping through everything and reaching his skin.

Quickly adding what had managed not to spill on his clothes to the sauce, he stirred with one hand while starting to unbutton his shirt with the other. He tasted the sauce once more and determined that it was perfect. Turning down the heat, he headed upstairs to change.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCS**

Sighing, Jethro pulled in the drive way. Finally, the day from hell was over and he was home. Grabbing the gift bags that he had hidden away from Tony, he walked to the front door and placed them on the floor. Hearing a noise coming from the upper level, he removed his coat and laid his keys down before turning towards the stairs.

Stealthily he made his way up the stairs, knowing which ones creaked and silently reached their bedroom. Standing in the door frame, he smiled as he watched Tony's pants fly out from the closet and chuckled quietly.

Tony walked out with pants and shirt in his hand and laid them on the bed, stumbling slightly when he saw Jethro standing there before turning to remove his shirt.

Jethro started moving towards Tony slowly with an evil gleam in his blue eyes ,his gaze locked on Tony's as he continued moving towards the younger man and gesturing down his body. "So…is this part of my anniversary surprise?"

Tony chuckled. "Yes and no. Hot sauce spilled all over me and I needed to change clothes and clean up."

"So that's hot sauce on your chest?" The tone of Jethro's voice deepened and had become husky. "And the Incredible Hulk Underwear is for me too?" Looking at the tight boxers or rather the Hulk's mouth which happened to be located right over Tony's cock and that was starting to fill quite nicely.

Tony's green eyes were quickly darkening under Jethro's lustful glaze. "I thought you might like them." Both men started walking towards one another their eyes locked on each other. "Wasn't quite how I planned on you seeing them though."

As soon as Gibbs was close enough to pull Tony to him, he did exactly that; cupping his neck and bringing their lips within a hair's breadth, he whispered against the younger man's lips, "You look damn sexy." Kissing Tony with all the love and devotion that he felt left the younger man weak in the knees.

Not willing to stop there, he let his lips and tongue blaze a trail down the column of the younger man's neck, continuing down and across Tony's chest.

"Spicy." Jethro growled.

"Hot...sauce that…spilled. Shit, Jet. That feels good" Tony gasped as the older man ran the pad of his tongue around his nipple.

"Not planning on stopping." Jethro moved his tongue down Tony's chest as he knelt down intent on enjoying the addition of spice on his husband. Tony grabbed onto Jethro's shoulders trying to steady himself as the wet hot tongue carried on the assault on his body.

The older man ran his tongue along the waist band of Tony's boxers managing to reach the soft hairs above his cock. Hearing the younger man moan just fed his need for more.

Moving his mouth to the outside of Tony's cock, he began to place sensual kisses up the shaft and as he reached the head, ran his tongue along the outline pressing down as he did so. Wanting more, he made his way down to the bottom of the briefs wrapping his mouth around one of the younger man's balls and lightly sucking it through the material.

Tony couldn't hold back the low groan the sensation of Jethro's tongue, mouth and the cloth was causing. "Please…need you."

Ignoring the plea for the moment Jethro moved his mouth over making sure to give equal attention to the neglected ball. He tortured the younger man for a bit longer before continuing his journey up Tony's body and nibbling the younger man's nipples.

Jethro did not speak, opting to claim what was his as he found Tony's lips once more. His lips and tongue plundered the younger man's mouth, mapping every inch, his tongue caressing the other awakening hidden desires.

Tony was the first to find his voice as his green eyes bored into the blue. "Jet…please…take me like you did our first time." Gazing back, so many emotions were stirred in him. Gibbs sighed as he kissed a trail up the younger man's strong jaw line. As he reached his ear, he once again looked into his eyes. "God I love you Tony." Tony was lost in the sea of blue that showed only love and devotion for only him. "I love you Jet."

Tony moved his lips gently over Jethro's jaw peppering kisses as he whispered words against his skin. "I want your lips on every inch of my body, I want your breath melding with mine as we struggle to breathe and I want the last and first thing I see every day for the rest of my life to be your face and those blue eyes that I can't live without."

Gibbs was rendered speechless by the words that Tony had etched into his skin with his lips. His heart was beating in tandem with Tony's as it had from the beginning. They were one mind body and soul and right now, the need to join physically completing the connection could no longer be quelled. Not knowing any other way to express all that he was truly feeling he kissed the younger man and poured every ounce of love, desire and need for the man into that kiss.

Both having said all that they were able, let their actions speak the rest. As hands, lips, tongues, and fingers explored each other.

Gibbs moved his lips to Tony's nipple and the man arched into the sensations that his mouth and tongue were eliciting. The older man's hands trailed down the younger man's back and cupped the firm globes in his hands as his mouth worked between each nipple.

Needing to feel and taste the younger man, he quickly divested him of his boxers freeing his cock allowing it to jut out straight and proud away from Tony's body. It was long and meaty with a well-defined head that was made for his mouth.

The pre-cum was pooling, just calling for his tongue to lick it off and he was happy to oblige as he flattened his tongue running it along the head and pressing it into the slit making sure to gather all the juices.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned.

Gibbs wanted more, a mere taste was not enough and without further hesitation, he impaled himself on the younger man's straining cock not stopping until his nose reached the soft curls at the base.

Tony grasped Gibbs shoulders as the sensation, his knees weakened, unsure whether he would be able to remain standing. The silver haired man began bobbing up and down the length of Tony's cock using the pad of his tongue to stroke the vein, feeling it pulse beneath him.

Tony gasped as Jethro continued the assault on his dick wanting to give in to the desperate need for release and at the same time, he never wanted it to end. It was quickly being taken out of his hands as he felt the tightening of his balls and the tingle starting in the pit of his stomach.

"Jesus Jet…can't…hang on…I need to cum." Gritting the words through his tightly clenched teeth, he struggled to hang on to the last of his control and lost it as Jethro increased the suction on his cock. That was all he could take as he roared and shot streams of cum down his husband's throat.

Tasting Tony only fueled his incontrollable need for the man, it wasn't enough, it never was, and it never would be. He licked the man clean before standing and claiming his mouth while pushing him back to the bed and laying him down.

Jethro stood, his gaze locked on Tony as he removed his own clothes. "Can dinner wait?" His voice was deep, filled with undisguised need.

Still trying to breathe, Tony could only nod.

"Good." He removed the last of his clothes as his husband's green eyes hungrily eyed every inch of his body.

Reaching into the night stand, he grabbed the lube to coat his fingers before moving between Tony's legs and finding the tight muscle at the man's entrance.

After running his fingers around the puckered hole, pressing more firmly with every pass, he determined that it was time and breeched the muscle. He felt the tremors flow through the younger man as he began gently thrusting them in and out.

Feeling the muscles at his fingers become even more welcoming, he added another, began scissoring them, and grazed the prostate in alternate moves.

Tony's cock began to react to the stimulation and attention that was being paid to his ass. Jethro was covering any piece of skin he could reach with nips and licks.

"Fuck! Jethro!" He cried out as his eyes rolled back in his head, fingers tightly gripping the older man's shoulders when two fingers grazed his prostate. Jethro gently removed his fingers and grabbed the lube once more.

"Get ready Tony, I am going to bury myself deep inside you and claim that tight sexy ass as mine."

"God yes. Do it Jethro", spreading his legs bringing his knees up in invitation, "Please, Jet."

Looking at the sight in front of him, he squeezed the base of his cock hoping to stave off his release. Lining the head up with Tony's entrance, he pushed it past the tight muscle and felt the grip on the head of his cock. Slowly he entered inch by inch until his balls reached Tony ass. They both took a moment to breathe before Gibbs pulled nearly all the way out, thrust back in, and began a pace that was excruciating torturous.

Tony was meeting every thrust with his own and nearly jumped out of his skin when the head of Gibbs' cock brushed his prostate.

"Tony…not going to last, you feel too damn good. So tight around my dick", Gibbs panted out and was rewarded by Tony squeezing his muscles around him.

"Fuck." That was it; he began a frenzied pace that spoke clearly of their need for each other and reached around to find Tony's cock hard and weeping again. He stroked it in time with his thrusts and the two men were lost in each other and all that they had ever wanted.

Tony cried out as his release came without warning and Gibbs unable to hold out any longer as Tony contracted around his cock, let go and shot his release deep in Tony's ass, as he bit into Tony's shoulder to stifle his scream.

Collapsing on top of the younger man, out of breath and his heart racing, he pulled Tony tightly against his body. Bringing his lips to the younger man's ear and he whispered, "Happy Anniversary Tony."

"You too Jet. Have presents for you downstairs."

Feeling the smile and excitement from the younger man, he chuckled. "Can you hang on for a few before we head downstairs?" Removing his arm from around the younger man, he reached underneath the nightstand and grabbed the small box he had hidden there.

"Yep." Tony snuggled back against the firm body of the older man and pulled his arm around his body wanting the contact. As he reached to intertwine his fingers, he saw the box in Jethro's hand.

Jethro sat up watching the expression on his husband's face. Taking the box and opening it, he pulled out the two matching platinum thick solid bands. "I wasn't able to give you a ring when we were married and I wanted to rectify that. We didn't have the time to buy them or have a honeymoon and then cases and work still prevented me from taking care of that."

Taking Tony's hand in his, he slid on the ring that he had wanted to place there for far too long. "It's a bit later than I had planned for this but the sentiment and meaning behind them are the same. I also have arranged for us to take two weeks off for a belated honeymoon."

Tony looked at his husband smiling a brilliant smile as he looked at the ring. "I thought maybe it was that we couldn't wear them or you didn't want to and no; not because you were ashamed. So I never thought about it." Taking the ring from Jethro's hand and sliding it on the older man's finger. "Thank you Jet."

"Do you want to know where we're going?" Jethro smiled at the younger man.

Tony shook his head. "I love that you did that for us and I am sure I will be excited later, but right now, I just want to enjoy this gift. Then head downstairs, have some dinner and make love to my husband for the rest of the night. How's that sound?"

Jethro looked at Tony's face amazed and in awe at how much the rings meant to him. If he had only known he would never have waited. He gave himself a mental head slap for assuming that Tony felt the same way as he did and for not realizing how much the symbol meant to him.

Placing a tender loving kiss on Tony's lips and then one on the ring he had just placed on his finger, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
